Pains Illusion
by Bent not Broken
Summary: It's 1659 a year when miko's are considered witches. Enter Kagome, a young witch who has lost everything in one day, and then kidnapped by a noble Youkai and his group. Can things get much worse? Why is she choking on her heart and not fear? BEING EDITTED
1. Lost

Summary- It is 1659- a time when miko's are considered witches.

Major Pairings- Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San

D-i-s-c-l-a-i-m-e-r

.....Prologue.....

.....Shatter....

...Lost...

...Kagome's POV...

It had always been just grandmother and me. We lived in peace at the edge of a forest near town. I had never feared the forest; it was like a second home. Other people considered it Satan's Realm, but grandmother and me had always ignored them. Grandmother taught me how to write and read, she also taught me how to speak Latin.

It was a calm Friday night when they came. Boot-clad feet marched boldly up to our small home, spear in hand. The men's faces were dark, eyes filled with hatred. A strange sense of foreboding washed over me as I peered out our small window. Grandmother was standing behind me, her eyes narrowed. Soon there was a knock on our front door, and Grandmother turned slowly to the door.

She opened it without hesitation, eyes gleaming with defiance.

"What do ye want?" she asked harshly.

They did not answer. What they did do was grab my grandmother roughly, shackling her.

I am Kagome Higurashi. I am a witch. And this is my story.

I did not move. I stayed frozen in place, not daring to even move an inch. I knew if I helped her, she would be even more severely punished. One of the men turned to me, snarling in hatred.

They walked her up and down the streets until her feet were swollen and bloody, but she would not confess that she did 'witchcraft.' They walked her longer. They walked her until she could not walk any longer. She still did not confess.

I prayed that Grandmother would come to her senses, and confess, so that we both could be pulled out of this hell. People looked at me funny, and crowds would grow quiet when I passed, whispers of hatred and fear circling round the gathered people. They did not let me buy anything; storeowners would say they did not sell to heathen children.

The day came when they gave up on grandmother. The day came when she was standing on the large wooden plank, rough rope circling her throat.

"Have ye any words before ye jump unto the perilous pits of hell?" the priest asked.

"Wadewater, help is there," my grandmother whispered. I understood, and my eyes filled with tears.

As the rope circling her neck pulled tight and her feet lifted off the plank I screamed, "Grandmother!"

My only kin...the one I knew as a mother was gone...forever. Strong arms pulled me back from the plank as I struggled to get near. My grandmother smiled and the last thing she saw was me, tears streaming down my face as I finally broke free from the strong grip of the men holding me back.

Her eyes closed, breath stilled, as the last remnants of life left her.

I fell to my knees at the front of the plank, hands planted on the ground.

"GRANDMOTHER!" I screamed.

Everybody around watched me, some bowing their heads in shame, some grinning triumphantly. I knew I would be next. I had to make it to Wadewater. I had to escape. The large crowd thinned as people left, only a few standing about, murmuring silent prayers.

I stood quietly, sobs coming to a small hiccup. Suddenly I heard a small voice whisper in my ear, "Go to the edge of the road by the sign post just out of town...a carriage will be waiting..."

I spun around quickly, eyes searching for the owner of the voice. The street was empty. Nothing. I wiped my tears, remembering what the strange voice had said. **'Go to the edge of the road by the sign post just out of town...a carriage will be waiting.' **

Who sent the message? I closed my eyes and searched how my Grandmother taught me; with my senses and not my eyes. Small traces of magic laced through the normally clear air.

'Witchcraft...who used The Craft to speak with me?'

I didn't think twice before setting off towards the old signpost. If they were witches, they wouldn't hurt me, would they?

I sure hoped they wouldn't. I also hoped I wasn't supposed to bring anything. Grandmother would have scolded me for troubling others with food and clothes. No! Grandmother was gone...

'Grandmother, why did you leave me?' I thought, tears welling up behind my eyes.

"I am a coward..." I whispered to myself.

'Grandmother could face it...I can't...I must leave, and keep the family tradition alive.'

Tears flowed freely down my mud-streaked cheeks as I neared the old signpost. I glanced back at my old home...my grandmothers' home, silently saying goodbye.

I didn't know why I was doing this. I didn't even know if the person using The Craft was good, or bad. It could be some demented witch, like the one in the fairy tale, Kikyou. It had just felt...right. My instincts told me to go, and I was slowly learning to follow my instincts more. The voice...it had sounded so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. I leaned against the signpost, lost in my musings when I saw a large hare gazing at me from across the road.

Then it vanished, as if it hadn't even been there. I blinked. Was that an omen? No...the hare oddly comforted her. I shook my head, 'To much going on in one day...'

Once again my thoughts turned to my Grandmother. I remembered when I was little she used to teach me how to use the craft....

...FlashBack...

..._Normal POV..._

_A small Kagome ran wildly through the house, getting different items out of random drawers and cabinets. _

"_Pan...Racer Plumes...Coda Flower...Dragon Tail...water...is that it?" Kagome murmured coming to a screeching halt in the kitchen, arms over flowing with items. _

_(I'll explain the herbs at the bottom...A/N)_

_Grandmother looked up, smiling gently at Kagome. _

"_Did ye bring all I asked?" _

"_Yes! Now, onegai Grandmother, tell me what we are making!" _

"_Alright dear, sit ye self down and I shall explain. Only a witch can evoke the powers of certain herbs, and ye must know how."_

_Kagome sat down eagerly, ready to learn anything grandmother told her. Grandmother pulled out her retort and mortar and pestle. _

"_Today we will be making a levitating potion, useful for traveling long distances and not tiring ye out. Aye, but ye must know how to properly make the potion. Ye must crush the Coda Petals until they turn into mush, then ye must drain power into the Dragon Tail, making it glow brightly." _

_Kagome watched as she crushed the Coda Petals, then watching in fascination as Grandmother closed her eyes, hands cupping the small, light blue Dragon Tail. Grandmother murmured something and the Dragon Tail sparked to life. It glowed warmly, emitting a soft blue light. _

"_Wow Grandmother! May I try?" Kagome asked, giving her best puppy-dog look. _

"_Of course ye may, ye must learn, must ye not? Now, focus on the flower, and whisper 'Ryuu.'" _

_Kagome cupped her hands just as Grandmother had done, concentrating on the flower. _

"_Ryuu," she whispered, praying she did it correctly. _

'_Please, please, please!' _

"_Ye mind is elsewhere, concentrate, Kagome." _

_Kagome cleared her mind again, repeating the process. _

_She opened her eyes hesitantly, and beamed when she saw the Dragon Tail glowing. _

_Later that day her Grandmother and her floated mindlessly around the house, resting on thin air. _

..._End FlashBack..._

...Kagome POV...

'Such good memories...I miss Grandmother...'

She had only been gone one hour...the longest hour of my life. It felt like eternities had passed.

I looked to the western skies; the sun was sinking, sending an array of colors across the sky. I wished I had brought something to occupy my time, but I had to get out of that horrid place. Grandmother, who had cured the sick for them, healed the wounded for them, what do they pay her back with? Nothing but death. I hate them. I hate them for what they did. I always will.

**Always. **

I was going to cry again, but I stopped myself as I saw an elaborate carriage coming down the old path/road.

The carriage stopped before me, door swinging open magically. (Literally...)

Such a nice carriage, for me? I looked down at myself. My old, worn clothes looked like an old scraggily puppy compared to the beautiful clothes the woman was wearing in front of me.

A veil covered her face, so you could not see her eyes or her face as she called, "Well, are ye going to get in?"

I looked down at my clothes again. "I'm afraid I'd dirty your carriage, miss."

The woman waved her hand fleetingly, speaking softly, "Come now, I don't mind."

"Alright..."

I stepped into the carriage nervously. I sat opposite from the woman as she whistled to the driver to go on.

I dared not speak; she had a demanding air of defiance around her.

...Still, why did she seem so familiar?

...End Chapter...

...Authors Note...

Yeah, I know strange. It'll all make sense soon. Do you think I rushed it? I hope not...I'm REALLY trying hard on this story.

Definitions-

Onegai- please; I beg you

Racer Plumes- (got this from morrowind, the game.) Long, narrow, brownish black strips. Leathery feel, offers levitating powers and drains magick.

Coda Flower- Large, red flower with thorns. Offers limited levitating powers and fortifies magick; also is poisonous in some parts.

Dragon Tail- Small blue flower that glows heals poison and heals magick.

...End Authors Note...

Disclaimer- I own no herbs/plants from the game morrowind.


	2. Who am I

Summary-It is the year 1659- a year when mikos are considered witches.

Major Pairings- Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San (obviously, if you don't like the pairings, don't read the fic.)

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.

**A/N- Hey, please take note of the pairings...I don't want anyone getting in to the story and then being disappointed by the pairings. Thanks.**

...Chapter One...

...Shatter...

...Who am I...

...Kagome's POV...

I stared dully out the small window. It had been three days since I had been picked up at the signpost...three days since my grandmother's death. The woman sitting across from me said nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had not taken off her veil, so I had no clue as to what her actual face looked like. She didn't even glance at me. When I had asked where we were going, she responded with a grunt.

I knew she was a witch. I felt it. Magic danced around her like flames, making me realize something. She had the same magic color that ran in my family. Grandmother had said, no one, not even the most powerful witch, could take the type and color running in ones' family. What did it mean? Was I related to her? She was very powerful, but as Grandmother had said no one could take the color and type in ones' bloodline.

She had to be kin. I glanced from the dreary scenery to her veiled face. Rain began pattering on the wooden roof.

"...Um, gomen nasai miss, but I have a question," I stated, not able to keep the slight quiver out of my voice. Then, she finally took off her veil, turning to me.

I wish she hadn't.

...Wadewater, twenty miles west...

...Normal POV...

Two women and two men sat at a small, rotten bench in an old, abandon tavern. The older woman shifted the heaving boomerang on her back uncomfortably, the action making a small mew yip from the cat that occupied her lap.

"What do think she is like?" she asked nervously.

"Probably a bitchy, spoiled brat," the youngest silver-haired one said, golden eyes narrowing.

"She just lost her grandmother, though. I heard the old one was walked to a welt, and then hung. Right in front of that poor girls eyes..." the younger woman said, glaring at him.

"Hell, she's one month older than me, she should be able to take it," the silver-haired one said gruffly.

"Inuyasha, just because she's one month older than you don't mean she can't be sad. I hope she's not like Sesshoumaru," the eldest of the woman said, eyes wandering to the person sitting next to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's glare could freeze a lake over in the middle of summer.

"Hey, Sango, I think you better leave Sesshoumaru alone," the girl sitting next to her said, looking to Sesshoumaru nervously.

"Hai, Nokami, I believe I should. Forgive my unruly behavior, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Sango said, eyebrow twitching.

Nokami thought she heard a creak but ignored it.

Inuyasha looked up, speaking quickly, "Hey Sango wat-"

A loud slap rang through the old tavern. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger as yelling was heard throughout the abandon place.

"You idiotic **hentai**! Do **not TOUCH ME EVER **again, **MIROKU**!"

"Ah, but you are s-"a large boomerang came down on his head just as the words were about to escape his lips.

"Jee, I can't wait to see what the girl has to think of you two," Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms.

"How do we even know we'll get her?" Nokami asked, turning to Inuyasha.

"Because, we never fail our missions, do we?" Sesshoumaru answered for him.

A bruised Miroku sat down with Sango at the table, eyes suddenly serious.

"She is a powerful one, we must plan carefully and quickly, Kaede told me she is twenty miles due west, also with another witch," Miroku said, glancing between the little group.

"Yes, very carefully indeed," Sango said, bringing out a scroll.

...With Kagome...

...Kagome's POV...

I stared at her for the longest time. It was like looking at an older version of **me**. It hit me then. The aura, the color, the type. It all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. This woman was my...

"Mother," I whispered hoarsely.

Tears were streaming down my face. All that time, she had been alive and well. She had been alive and didn't come visit me. She didn't help me when I most needed help. Grandmother had said my mother died long ago, and that I shouldn't worry about it. My supposedly dead mother sat before me...what could I think?

My mother smiled sadly, her own tears spilling from her eyelids.

"Yes," she said, wiping her tears.

I stared at her again. My mother...how **dare** she!

"You-you...why did you leave me!?"

She looked hurt as she turned her head sideways.

"I had to, please understand Kagome..."

"No! I won't-"just then the carriage tipped from the impact of a blow. I heard a shout, and knew the driver was dead. My mother looked at me once in the eyes before darting outside. I followed right after, ready to take my frustration out on something. There standing before us was a dark-haired man, his eyes glowing a fierce red and a cruel smirk twisting his lips. Behind him all different kinds of demons stood, snarling angrily, ready to be set free of the invisible binds holding them.

My mother's eyes narrowed, "Naraku," she whispered.

"Ah, so you remember me, Sakura," he said seductively.

"Why did you come? I said I'd bring her to you," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't believe you."

She grunted, "Naraku, when I give my word I keep it. As I hope you will. I give you the girl, you let me live, right?"

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"M-mother?"

She turned to me, flinching at the fury in my eyes.

Naraku chuckled, "I have no use for you Sakura, unfortunately I keep not my word." With those final words he rushed her, claws outstretched, demons following close behind. I screamed, trying to push the demons away from me and help my mother. Even if she betrayed me, she still was my mother...and I didn't want to lose another family members.

With renewed strength I used my Craft, knocking most of the demons back.

I pulled out a small dagger Grandmother had always made me carry, slashing the few who remained. The crowd of demons thinned and I could see my mother.

I was to late.

I screamed as Naraku plunged his hand through her chest.

I only just met her three days ago...and she was already dead.

'What...am I? Who am I?' I thought, tears stinging my eyes.

Hatred swelled within me and my eyes flashed.

"I...will...kill...you...Naraku..."

...Normal POV...

Her normally blue eyes bled purple and her pupils dilated as she summoned up a spirit orb.

"I...will...kill...you...Naraku..."she said, deadly calm.

Naraku turned from the dead woman at his feet, flicking the blood off his long talons.

"How annoying. Sad your mommy's gone? It was your fault. If you hadn't have been with her I wouldn't have killed her. You are a coward, Kagome," he said, smirking.

She hurled the bright orb she had conjured up at him, snarling in hatred.

His smirk turned into a smile as a bright light emitted from him. Kagome covered her eyes, gritting her teeth. Her eyes turned back to normal as the light disappeared, revealing an empty clearing.

...Kagome POV...

"He's...gone," I whispered.

Tears fell freely now, I didn't care anymore.

'It was my fault...I am a coward...'

I walked slowly to my newly found mothers body kneeling at her side.

'Everybody I know well enough to be considered kin...dies... Maybe I should die...so no one would be hurt because of me...'

I cradled my mother's torso, hugging it close and sobbing.

"I should just **die**!" I screamed, hearing the answering echo.

...Normal POV...

...1 mile from carriage...

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's ears picked up a small echo. It was faint, but it was there. Sesshoumaru signaled them to go faster, quickening his pace.

Nokami, who was on Inuyasha's back asked quietly, "What is it?"

Inuyasha glanced back at her, murmuring, "Blood. Human Blood."

Nokami nodded, but she knew something else was wrong.

Inuyasha had to suppress a growl as he and the others landed in the same clearing Kagome was in.

Sango hopped off Kirara, grimacing at the scene.

...Kagome's POV...

I knew someone was there, but I didn't care.

I didn't fear for my life...it was hardly even a life anymore. I was rocking back and forth with my mother in my arms; my sobs had slowed to hiccups.

I glanced up to see a beautifully feminine man towering above me. Emotionless gold eyes stared hard at me. I met his gaze, startled at the sheer beauty of his eyes.

I noticed how dangerous he was too. Sharp teeth, long talons, pointed ears, and markings of noble youkai birth. Youkai. I gulped. I hope he'd kill me fast, and all of a sudden I didn't want to die so much anymore.

Why the hell was a noble out here in the wild. He brought other people, I knew that. I had sensed them at least 5 minutes before they arrived. His aura had been the strongest. I don't even that Naraku could stand u to the demon that stood before me. I heard him growl which startled me a bit.

I wondered what they wanted...but I didn't necessarily **want **to know.

...End Chapter...

...Author Note...

Heh...I don't really think this'll be a popular fic, though I going to try! Remember to take note of the pairings. PLEASE! Tank ooo. Anyway, yes Inuyashas-dark-angel they were burnt at the stake, but also hung. ï Thanks for reviewing, you're my first!!

Dictionary-

Onegai- Please; I beg you

Spirit Orb- Bright blue destruction ball.

Hentai- Pervert (:

...I probably missed some, but oh well!...

...End Author Note...


	3. Bloodied Hands

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi said no when I asked for Inuyasha's characters...

A/N- Hai, I'm back! I died for a little while there... Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I love you all! I'm glad the people who read it liked it. Please, if you would like, be my beta-reader, I'll beg! ((Please read bottom A/N for Nya's rant, it'll explain the plot of this story))

**_In my country, they jail you for what they think you think. _**

_**My uncle once said to me: **_

_**They'll implant spells **_

_**In our minds **_

_**To flash our thoughts and dreams on to a screen **_

_**At John Vorster Square**_

_**I was scared: **_

**_By day I guard my tongue, By night I guard my dreams _**

_**-Pitika Ntuli**_

...Bloodied Hands...

...Chapter Three...

...Pains Illusion...

...Kagome's POV...

Why, oh why did the Fates have to be so cruel to me? I was just a young sixteen-year-old witch, nothing more. Why do people shun me? I am exactly like them, I just have different beliefs. My grandmother was killed for being witch, shortly after my mother and I had met; **some **sick, sadistic man killed her. I felt like a bad luck charm, you know how you pick a three leaf clover or how a mirror shatters bad things happen to you? Well, yeah like that, except I was a living breathing bad luck charm.

Now here I sat, my hands shackled behind my back and a man with long silver tresses and small rectangular ears was hauling me along. I've never been shackled and thrown over someone's shoulder before, and it wasn't exactly my favorite position. I sighed, why, oh why did I let loose my tongue?

..._FlashBack_...

The man was beautiful, to say the least. Any women would envy his beautiful hair. Why did all the youkai men have wonderful hair? I looked at my own, tangled, mussed hair.

'**My hair certainly doesn't compare...' I thought bitterly. Today was a bitter day. A very bitter day. The remainder of my family had been killed off all in one day, which immediately allows me to be bitter. I glanced down at my mother, wiping away some of the blood and dirt from her face. Unwillingly, my eyes welled with tears. **

**Then, I was jerked up roughly and all of the sudden I was standing. My mother landed with a quiet 'thump'. I may be bitterly sad, I may hate the world and begin praying to die, but I still had anger. The one thing that was keeping me from crying right now was my anger, my bittersweet anger. **

"How dare you!" I hissed, swatting at the mans magenta-striped hand. It was actually quite beautiful; it matched the stripes on his cheeks. Also, there was an indigo crescent moon on his forehead.

"**Wench, you will cease touching me," came an icy voice above me. **

**I realized with horror I was stroking his hand. My face flushed beet-red as I quickly drew my hand away. **

"**You touched me first! You arrogant, pompous..." I wandered off as I saw a **tiny** flicker of emotion in those monotone eyes of his. Rage. **

'**Great Kags, make the evil taiyoukai mad!' **

**I gulped, giving an uncertain laugh. **

"**You will cease speaking to me in such a friendly way, human," he said, grabbing my wrist and twisting my arm behind my back. **

"**Ah! You JERK! Let me go!" I screamed, struggling to get free. Of course I had used all my strength to shoot that spirit orb... So, alas here I was, being shackled. **

"**If you would have stopped your impudent insults you might not have been shackled." **

'**Let's see, there were about three hundred people in that village, that sadistic Naraku, and now five other people/demons/taiyoukai are my enemies. This is just my day, isn't it?' **

..._**End FlashBack...**_

My thoughts wandered back to about how sad I was supposed to be, and how I was supposed to be sobbing and screaming in fear. I wasn't sad, there was no ache in my heart anymore when I thought of my grandmother and mother. They were way better off in nirvana than here. At least they didn't have to suffer any longer. They didn't deserve the hate that revolved around the world right now.

Neither was I scared; actually I was in some sort of twisted peace. Before, when I had seen the man I learned they call 'Sesshoumaru' walk off into the forest, I was afraid. I new I should have feared my life more when he was here, but I didn't. Shortly after, my fear diminished as I saw a white clothed light flash by the surrounding foliage. Yes, in some odd way I was at peace knowing he was still here. The man who had shackled and kidnapped me **and** also left my mothers' corpse to the lesser youkai to devour. I scowled at that line of thought, 'Arrogant, selfish, pompous taiyoukai, 'I don't want to be slowed by some human corpse,' I mimicked in my mind.

I certainly thought **now** I had gone of the deep end. Honestly, who feels safe around a –dangerous-, stoic, taiyoukai? Well, other than I...

I tried to shift into a more comfortable position on the person named 'Inuyasha', but I decided to call him The Shoulder. I succeeded in wriggling my stomach farther up on his shoulder so I didn't exactly feel like I was about to fall off The Shoulder any second. But off course Mr. I'll Haul The Witch was so transfixed in his conversation with the person name 'Nokami,' he didn't noticed this, and his grip loosened when he began shouting at Nokami.

Other than the fact he had major problems of placing me right in the position where me nose was in his armpit, I didn't actually mind being on The Shoulder. Now, I found myself tumbling forward, down The Shoulders chest, my legs going way over my head so I did a flip off him. I landed with a loud 'thump' and coincidentally, 'Inuyasha' didn't see me, and so he tripped over me.

Anybody passing would **swear** we were psychopaths on the loose. The Shoulder and I were, tangled in a mess of limbs, me struggling to get up with my hands shackled behind my back, and Inuyasha trying to get up but always bumping his forehead with mine so he landed flat on his butt again.

I heard a sigh above me, and two arms wrapping around my waist to hoist me up. I landed on my feet, looking every bit the deer-caught-in-the-headlights. (Yeah, headlights weren't made...oh well! Just used to explain this little bit.)

I felt like a four year old who had just been reprimanded when I looked up into emotionless golden eyes. I was tempted to retort but I bit my tongue, remembering where **that** had gotten me.

"Inuyasha, stand up we are going. I will have no more interferences with out travels, the girl will ride with me," 'Sesshoumaru' stated coolly, turning his intense glare to the Hanyou who standing up slowly.

'Oh great, I'm sure The Shoulder was better than what I'm about to experience...but I don't think taiyoukai's have B.O.... do they even have hair under there? Oh god Kagome stop this train of thought **right** now...'

So now I was being thrown over 'Sesshoumaru's' shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, which I was not.

"Where are we going?" I asked meekly, thanking all the deities I knew that he did not throw me over his spiked armor shoulder. **That **would certainly leave a mark in the morning...

He spared her a glance as he began walking, saying in a monotone voice, "Kyoto."

My eyes widened, never had I been to Kyoto...would it be as beautiful as everyone said it was?

I sure hoped so...

End Chapter

Nya's Rant- No, I have no intention to make Inuyasha evil, like so many other Sess/Kag fics, I love Inuyasha! But I love Sesshou more... Anyway, back to the point, any of you thinking this will be an angst dark fic, it will not. I dislike sad fics; I'm more of a happy person.

Oh yes, I mean no insults to witches throughout this story, my best friend is one, (not like the witch I'm explaining in this fic) so if any of you think anything is insulting in here please tell me and I'll remove it.

One more thing, Inuyasha will not be with Kikyou. I dislike Kikyou, but I don't exactly hate her...yeah...anyway she will play an important role in this story.

Read these stories or die...

Raining Sunshiny Horror (very sad sess/kag)

Replaced Bride (after you get depressed by Raining Sunshiny Horror, laugh your head off at this one...)

There are two messed up paragraphs in my flashback just ignore them please. 


	4. Tears of a Phoenix

­­Summary­- It is the year 1659—a year when miko's are considered witches. Enter Kagome, a young witch who has lost the remainder of her family in one day then kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and his group.

Pairings- Sesshoumaru/Kagome Inuyasha/OC Miroku/Sango

Rating- PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, **or** Enya's song- Deora Ar Mo Chroi

Pains â¢ Illusion

**By Nya**

_Can it be true we live on earth?_

_Not forever on earth- only a brief moment here_

_Even jade shatters._

_Even gold breaks. _

_Even the plumage of quetzal tears apart. _

_Not forever on earth- only a brief moment here_

_-King Nezahualcoyotl_

...Chapter Four...

...Tears of a Phoenix...

I sighed heavily. Honestly, why did people seem to think that I was just an object to be thrown over countless people's shoulders?

I could probably identify around four people by sniffing their pits. Well, at least the youkai lord had no foul smell.

The hanyou was much worse... then around an hour of being carried around by 'Sesshoumaru'; Nokami stepped in and heaved me over her shoulder.

For Kami's sake I was NOT a sack of potatoes!

Now, back to the point. Nokami, I really hadn't taken any time to study the demoness.

She was a pale skinned cat demon. She had almost identical ears to Inuyasha, they were small and rectangular, except they were black not silver. She had a long mane of raven colored hair too, and markings of lesser youkai. She wore a simple kimono, a small sword hanging loosely at her hip.

At least she had a sword...I only had two daggers strapped to my arms that were being hidden by my tattered kimono.

Hey, I might be a poor witch but I had fighting skill. Grandmother had made absolute sure that I knew how to defend myself, for, as you **should** know, witches were hated amongst most religions and species.

In any case I could defend my self properly, though that did no good with my hands shackled behind my back.

I was more depressed now, for the white haired noble youkai left to scout ahead. The pain of loosing my family in one day seemed to come back full force when he left. He was like a big numbing herb.

'Did I just consider big-bad youkai born of noble birth an herb? Wow...I really am insane...'

I was now considering starting a conversation with the cat youkai. Would she answer? Would I get any information out of her? Yes, no? Well only one way to find out...

"Ano...Nokami-sama, why did your group kidnap me? I'm really not all that special..." I asked meekly, hoping I addressed her correctly.

The demoness glanced down at me, raising an elegant raven colored brow.

"You mean, you don't know who you are?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Uh...yeah I'm Higurashi Kagome, a small town witch shunned by all..."

"You mean you really don't know? Wow, I thought your Grandmother would have told you..."

"What!?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Ano, well if your Grandmother didn't want you to know, perhaps I shouldn't tell you..."

"My Grandmother is dead," I said bluntly. My eyes grew dark as I waited for a reply.

...None came.

"That's it, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of not being answered, I'm sick of people _dying_, I'm sick of smelling your pits, and I'm sick of feeling like a fucking potato sack!" I yelled, finally releasing the stress I had pent up inside me.

I released a large energy orb from my hands, turning them slightly so they would connect with the irritable demonesses head.

I saw the shock in her eyes as she was flung across the path at the force of my blow. I landed on the ground in a heap, my eyes downcast.

The stress and heartache of losing my family hit me full force and my shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. Tears streaked down my dirt-caked face as I finally snapped.

I had finally broken.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

..._Sesshoumaru's POV..._

I heard her sobs, though they were faint. I also smelled Nokami's blood. The girl must have finally lost it; I knew she wouldn't last long. I sneered inside my head, thinking,

'_Weak humans...'_

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

I grinned sadistically.

Oh, how I would have fun torturing this little girl. I would let her get to know and love the group, then I would kill them. All of them.

The girl had unknowingly walked into my web of deceit.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

I could feel their emotions. They were surprised at my sudden break down. I didn't care. I was just wishing someone would hold and comfort me, but no, I had to be the kidnapped **witch** that no one dared touch for fear of being cursed. That thought really made no sense considering I had been thrown over nearly all of their shoulders.

I felt a powerful youki coming our way; it must have been the noble.

The pain subsided momentarily, but not for long. I struggled to my knees, which was fairly complicated considering my hands were shackled behind my back. I let loose a few energy beams to support me as I slowly stood up. I heard my ankles crack and my mouth opened in a small 'o'. I felt the salt from my tears in my mouth as I slowly looked up.

My pain seemed to give me power as I conjured a long shaft of light to break my shackles.

Tears still streamed down my face like rivers broke loose. Now I was numb, I began making my way away from the startled group, but it seemed that the Hanyou snapped out of it.

He darted towards me, I began to pull out my daggers but, alas, I was no match to the speed of half-demon.

He grabbed me roughly by the collar of my kimono. Soon the whole group, who had been shaken out of their daze by the Hanyou, ganged up on me. Nokami hissed at me, eyes bleeding red.

Would they hurt me? I could only pray they wouldn't.

I wiped my tears and turned my head slightly to show my neck, telling them I had given up. It was no use. One puny human against a demon, a half-breed, a woman with a large boomerang, a man with a cursed hand (I overheard them speaking of it.), and a noble born demon.

The group parted slightly to let the taiyoukai stand before me. I sank to my knees, my neck still exposed. A lone tear trekked down my cheek as I felt myself losing consciousness.

I felt myself falling forward and the winds rushing by my face and my hair dancing. Then I felt warm arms encircle me and I cracked my eyes open before I drifted into the black abyss.

I saw Sesshoumaru.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡(You know I was going to be evil and end it here but I decided against it.)

_Dream Sequence _

_Kagome sat on a small old tree stump, face clean and happy. She smiled contently, glancing about her surroundings. A lone quetzal twittered and took flight into the blue sky. _

_It was so...well, _happy_! Oh how she wished the real world were like this. _

_She grinned and stood up, twirling around in the tall grass that surrounded her. She began singing sweetly, and some would wonder how she sang such a dark song so happily. _

'_Ba dheas an la' go oiche _

_Na glo'ritha binne i mo thaobh _

'_S aoibhneas i gach 'ait gan gruaim _

_Athas ar mo chori' go deo _

_He-a-ro _

_He-a-o-ro-' _

_Her song abruptly died, as the sky grew dark. _

"_What-what is going on?" _

_Her sense of comfort and safety died as the grass turned a blackish color. She bent down and felt what it was, her eyes widening in horror. _

_Blood. _

_She looked out into the field; it was all black, blood dripping everywhere. She screamed, and tried to move but she seemed frozen. _

"_What the hell-"_

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

I opened my eyes sharply, sitting up quickly and gasping for air. I noticed four pairs of eyes on me and I turned to look at them.

"What?" I asked, wiping some sweat off my forehead.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "You were sleeping all peacefully, you even began to sing –in a different language I might add- and then when Sesshoumaru left, you went crazy and started screaming. What's wrong with you?"

I stared at them, my eyes wide.

"Ano..."

"We'll talk tomorrow, get some sleep," the man with the cursed hand said, pulling back the hanyou.

The small group around me dissipated, all of them going to their designated sleeping places around the fire. I noticed as I fell back asleep that a pair of golden orbs were watching me carefully.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

**Kyoto **

In a small pub near the gates of Kyoto, a woman with long raven tresses sat. She could've been mistaken as Kagome, but the blank, emotionless expression compared to Kagome's bright one made a large impact on their differences.

She whispered quietly, a sound meant for only one pair of ears to hear.

"Naraku, come out..."

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡..._End Chapter...TBC _

A/N- Hi...I'm back...hehe guess who's in Kyoto before Kags and Sesshou? There was some confusion on what Kags was, she is not demon, and forgive me for not clarifying that, . Gomen nasai minna-san! Kagome is a human witch, and Nokami is a demon (as you've learned in this chapter.)

Hey! Special thanks to all who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. Extra special cookies to spdsgirl, for a wonderful review, THANKS SO MUCH!

Terms-

Ano- Japanese word for 'Um.'

-san- a suffix for miss or misses or mister

-sama- a suffix for lord or lady

...No idea if I missed any, to lazy to go back and look.

-love to all

Nya/Nat


End file.
